don't mess with me!
by Badass.Dhampir.Shadowhunter
Summary: Clary goes to a new institute, again. Nobody knows her exact past. Sorry I suck at summeries!
1. Chapter 1

Clary p.o.v

I ride on my black moterbike. To a new institute, again. It was getting boring. I was wearing black combat boots, black jeans, black crop top, leather jacket and fingerless leather gloves. My brothers black backpack was slung over my schoulders. I know it is very black but what am I suppose to wear after what happened, pink? I don't think so. I think that this was the tenth time that I was moving in one year. Yeah I know, everybody loves me. This time I was sent away because I was better then there leader. Well to be honest, it was quite easy. I was even playing easy! Well nobody can defeat me, everyone tries but no one can do it. I will introduce myself: Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. And I was on my way to the New York institute. I did my rechearch. There are a few people who live there. Isabelle, Alexander, jonathan and Max Lightwood also known as Izzy, Alec, jace and Max. Izzy is my age 17 years, long black hair, dark blue eyes and was long. She probably would hate me first but then start to like me and was great with the whip. Alec is a year older then me and Izzy. Black hair like his sister with brown eyes and was also pretty long. Is great with bow and Arrow. Is gay and has a slight cruse on Jace, probably would hate me. Jace Is also a year older than me and Izzy. Has golden hair and golden eyes. Is great with seraph blade, flirted with every girl. Max is nine years old. Black hair and blue eyes. Then last but not least Hodge, Grey hair. I don't have more information. My vampire friend Simon gave it to me a while ago. I finally arrive at the institute. I lock my bike in the front of the steps and walk to the huge door. I knock a few times. The door swings open after a few minutes and there stands Isabelle. She looks annoyed.

"Hello and you are?" she asks me.

"I am Clarissa but you can call me Clary it is nice to meet you Isabelle" I say while I look past her.

"How did you know my name?" she ask suspisious.

"I have my sources" I reply.

I walk past her without an other word and come in and see the others in the large hall.

"Hello Hodge, Jace, Alec and Max" I saw with a fake smile. They look at me like I am crazy. I walk forward to the boys.

"Are you going to say something or is it going to be like in those movies all akward?" I ask. They finally seem to snap out of it.

"Welcome Clarissa, it is an honor to meet you" Hogde says. I fake a smile.

"It is an honor to be here.'" I replied. Oké it is not really the truth, I hate every institute and I will be gone within the next two months probably, but they don't need to know that.

Jac comes to me and stick out his hand. I look at him suspisious but shake his hand. His beautiful golden eyes stare in mine.

"Nice to meet you." He says, I nod and look at all of them. They all come forward and shake my hand. Izzy and Alec suspisious. When Max shakes my hand I smile a real smile. He is so little and cute. He smiles back at me.

"Let me show you your room so you can unpack your backs" Jace says. He tries to take my backpack but in an reflex I turn around so he can't reach me anymore. I look at the others and they all look stunnend.

"I can carry my own bag." I say. Jace just nod still staring at me with his beautiful eyes. I turn around and say to them all.

"I like you to call me clary." they all nod. Then I walk with Jace up the stairs to my new room. We walk a long time through corridor with beautiful paintings on the walls. It is magnificent. We finally arrive at a door were my new room is. Jace turns to face me with his angelic face. _stop thinking like that, you sound like a love sick puppy or something like that. _

"This is your new room if you need anything my room is across the hall." He points at a door across from mine. I nod and walk past Jace in my new room. The room is large with a four poster bed and a desk, there are also two doors. As I open one door, I see that it has a large walk-in closet. The other door leads to a large marble bathroom. There is also a large window, through the window I can see my moter bike in front of the door. The room is painted a dark shade of red. The sheets on my new bed are the same colour. I like it. I put my bag down on the bed and turn around to Jace who is still staring at me from the door. I walk up to him and shut the door in his face. I then walk to my bag and get my sketchbook and pencil and start drawing. My hands are drawing and I don't even know what I draw. I just think about everything that happened today. After a couple of hours there is a knock on the door.

"Come in" I yell. Max comes in with something in his hands.

"Hey Clary" he says shyly. I smile at him.

"Hey Max. What have you there?" I ask him pointing to the things he is holding. He looks confused down like he is forgetting that he has it and then looks at me. I pat at the spot on my bed next to me and Max sit down.

"These are manga books." he replied.

"Can I see them?" I ask. Max nod and hand them to me. I go flip through them. The rest of the day Max and I read manga. After a couple of hours someone knocks on my door again.

"Come in" I yell. In the doorway stand Jace. He looks at me and then at Max.

"Dinner is ready" He says and then leaves the room again. Max and I look at each other and then quickly follow him. The whole time we eat dinner I don't say something and neather someone says to me. After dinner is finished Hodge says.

"Tomorrow morning at 10.00 we are going to train. Everybody nods and then I leave the room to go to my own room. There I go and draw until I can't keep my eyes open and go to bed.

**please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Clary's pov

The next morning I wake up at 6 am as usual. I take a shower and put on some black clothes, my phone in my back pocket and put on my belt. I put three daggers in my belt, one seraph blade and two daggers in each of my boots. I always wear black after what happened. With almost everything I do I am reminded with my past, it was not really bad until one point and I don't talk about it. I went down stairs to the kitchen, nobody was there, I grabbed an apple and then headed to the training room. I grab my phone out of my back pocket and turn on _demons _from _imagine dragons. _ I love the song because it really reflects my life. While the song starts I grab all my daggers, held them in one hand while I pick one and start throwing them to all the targets from my position in the middle of the huge room.

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I want to hide the truth_

_I want to shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_When the curtains call_

_Is the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you made_

_Don't want to let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't want to hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I want to save their light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

I would love it if someone would help me with my demons inside my head but I knew nobody could help me. I missed my brother and father very much but after my mother died in front of my eyes, my dad dragged Jonathan away from me saying in an letter that I wasn't good enough for them, that if I was better and faster that my mother was still here and that I looked to much like her. I was so hurt but I wasn't angry at my father, he was right. If I just had been better and faster she still would be here and we would be a happy family. My brother didn't want to leave me. He said it through text messages so we had still contact. He said it wasn't my fault, that I could do nothing for mom. I didn't believe him. I always thought that if I just had been better I would still have a mother. Don't show emotions because if you do you could get someone killed. I learned that the hard way. Nobody knows my story and I don't plan on telling someone very soon. I suddenly heard a beeping noise coming from my phone indicate that I have a text. I take my phone from the ground were I left it and look at the text. It came from Jonathan and for once in the five stupid years after the 'accident' I felt happy. The text said: _Clare-bear I am coming to the New York institute to live there for a while. I see you there baby sister ._

I happily jump in the air and head to my room. I don't see the shadow from someone in the corner of the room though. I went to my room and text back my brother: _when will you be here?_

I got an reply after a few seconds like he had predicted the question.

_I will be there in two days and then we can finally see each other after those god dreadful 5 years. I can't wait to see you again, we have a lot of catching up to do._

I smile at his text. I would love to see him again. After all those years of not seeing him.

_We sure do, do you know what time you will be here?_

I hope he didn't come late in the evening because I couldn't bear the thought to be sitting all to wait for my older brother.

_I know that you hate it when I come late in the evening so I will come around 10 in the morning._

I was so happy with that text. There was a knocking on my door. I looked at my clock and saw that it was eight o'clock already. Time flies if you are texting your brother who you haven't seen in five years.

_I can't wait to see you again, but I have to go someone is knocking on my door. See you in two days . _

"come in" I yell to the one that is knocking on my door. Jace come's in my room with an amused expression on his face.

"I didn't know that you likes to get up early and then jump in the air for an text. "

It looked like he was a bit. . . jealous, but that would be ridicules, why would he?

"Yeah I got great news." I said carefully.

"Oo, from who." He asked. He tried to look nonchalant but I could see his slightly tense muscles. His great figure just scream. . . _snap out of it._ Mentally scolded myself.

"you will know soon enough." I answer mysterious. He looked at me with an confused explosion, I shrugged and we walked to the dining room. When we were there I saw that the rest was already at the table.

"Good you are here I have great news. There will be another shadowhunter coming here in two days." Hodge said.


End file.
